


Receive

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie receives an inadvertent gift from Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth short-short in series for a writing self-challenge.

Hobbie was used to getting all sorts of looks from his fellow pilots when he announced some dire prediction of doom and gloom, and knowing nods when he made an insightful comment during a briefing or mission, but he had never gotten such looks of concern or alarm as he did when he started laughing in the middle of the mess hall. He might have to do this again just for the reaction.

It wasn’t even his fault. He had been enjoying his dinner, half-listening to Corran and Gavin as they talked about a sports team, and watching Wes as his friend flirted with one of the female mechanics across the room. Hobbie had been feeling mellow all day; it had been a very good day filled with sims and minor repair work on his X-Wing, and after dinner there was a sabaac game in one of the lounges that he planned to join or watch. What he was watching now was just as good though.

He could tell that Wes was flirting by the way he leaned toward the woman and made grand gestures, and he could tell that his friend wasn’t getting very far by the look on her face. Wes didn’t seem to notice that look, however, and Hobbie must have made some noise of humor because Corran and Gavin both paused in their conversation to look at him before continuing.

“Something wrong with the mashed veggies tonight?” Wedge nudged his arm with an elbow and Hobbie looked away from the spectacle across the hall.

“Nope, they are actually pretty good tonight.” He almost smiled at the concerned tone, remembering when the quality of meals had been one of the favored topics of conversation in the mess. His attention as caught again almost immediately as Wes leaned too close to the girl and she practically fell off her chair to avoid being touched. Hobbie snorted, stopping a laugh, and Tycho leaned back to look at him from the other side of Wedge. No one else seemed to notice what Wes was doing, and he didn’t want them to ruin his enjoyment of the little scene so he ignored the look and Tycho went back to his meal.

He didn’t know why seeing Wes flirt and fail was so funny to him this time; he had seen the same at numerous bars and cantinas over the years. He also wasn’t sure what the woman was saying to Wes, but she didn’t seem friendly and Wes didn’t seem to be getting the message, and for some reason that was striking his sense of humor this evening more than it usually would. He shook his head as she stabbed her food with a fork and gestured for Wes to leave, and then sat up straighter as her friend leaned in close to whisper something. He wished he knew what she had said, because the look on the woman’s face instantly changed from annoyance to calculating whimsy.

If Wes noticed the change he must not have realized its meaning because he remained seated and continued his flirtations. He seemed to think he was getting somewhere when the woman leaned closer and touched the back of his neck, but Hobbie was holding his breath waiting to see what would happen. He was not disappointed when she suddenly pulled the shirt away from Wes’s back and dumped a scoop of the mashed veggies inside, slapping it firmly with her hand before she got up and left the table.

Hobbie felt as though he had just received the best gift of the day, and he couldn’t help himself. He laughed, out loud, and even though all of the pilots at his table turned to stare at him with alarm over his sudden departure of sanity, he couldn’t stop laughing.


End file.
